


Unexpected

by hilary



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilary/pseuds/hilary
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have completed their work.  All Akira wanted was to enjoy time with his boyfriend now that he could relax, however a Valentine's slip up ruins his relaxation completely.  Well, more than school already did.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my playthrough of Royal kicked my love for AkiRyu back into high gear, and my brain came up with this ^^"
> 
> (please don't read if you don't like this)

Akira holed himself in a cubicle in school waiting impatiently for a very important test to reveal its results. Morgana meowed quietly from outside the stall.

“Hey, are you okay in there? Do I need to go find Ryuji?”

“No!" He yelled back too quickly, "No, it’s okay, I’ll be out in a minute.” The raven haired teen didn't want his boyfriend worrying about him anymore than he already did, his suspected morning sickness had made him run out of classes more times than he'd like. He’d originally put the nausea down to general illness or exhaustion catching up to him from the Metaverse, but this had been going on for too long now and Ryuji was concerned. Akira had a strong feeling he knew what was happening with his body and if his guess was correct, he knew when it happened too. Valentine's Day. The boys had taken the next step in their relationship that night, and were too caught up in each other that neither of them mentioned protection.

He glanced down at the test to try and get himself out of his thoughts and there it was. The two pink lines. Staring up at him and taunting.

"I'm pregnant..." He whispered, looking down at the small but noticeable swell of his stomach.

"Akira?" The cat called again.

He shoved the test in his pocket as he heard Morgana leap down from the countertop to investigate his friend's well-being. Akira collected his thoughts and swung the stall open.

"I'm fine, let's go to class. I'm late enough as it is." He said, willing his voice to not shake as he thought about his future and Ryuji. Akira could only breathe a sigh of relief that this happened after his duties as Phantom Thief leader were over.

He was grateful that his next class was homeroom, he knew Kawakami wouldn't interrogate him after all they went through through the year.

"Ah Kurusu! Finally... I thought I would have to send a search party after you, that would've been a real hassle." Kawakami sighed.

"Sorry about that, got held up again." He replied calmly as he walked to his seat, trying to ignore the worrying look Ann was sending his way. He spent the rest of the class staring out of the window. His hand drifted towards the bump, forgetting Morgana was under his desk. A faint meow knocked Akira out of his daydream.

"What's up? Still feeling sick?" The cat whispered.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You're rubbing your stomach a lot, I just thought it might be giving you trouble again."

Akira froze. "I… It's nothing." He prayed Ann couldn't hear this conversation. His prayers were not answered as he watched her get her phone out, type a message and put it back in her pocket. His phone immediately buzzed.

-Ann-: Are you alright, Akira?

He quietly groaned, the world was really out to get him today.

-Akira-: Yep.

-Ann-: You didn't look it when you walked into class and I heard Morgana -- are you sure?

-Akira-: Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me.

He put his phone on silent and quickly shoved it back in his pocket before he could see any more messages from the blonde. He noticed her worried look as she glanced over her shoulder at him, Akira quickly turned back to face the window.

\---

After what seemed like an eternity the school bell rang to signal the end of the day. Akira quickly grabbed his school bag and placed it on the chair so Morgana could hop in without much trouble or suspicion. Akira quickly left the classroom before Ann could pry any more information out of him. He had a destination in mind which was swiftly stopped by Ryuji running through the halls directly to Akira.

"Hey man!" The loud blonde yelled. "Wanna go hang out?" He asked, pushing his hands into his pockets in his usual stance.

The test felt heavy in his pocket. Ryuji deserved to know more than anyone.

"Yeah, let's go to mine. I have something to tell you anyway." Akira said, words thankfully coming out more confidently than he felt.

The train ride was quiet. It’s normal for Akira to be quiet, but Ryuji noticed the mix of confusion and nervousness on his face as he sat on the one free chair in the train, the faux blonde standing in front of him. Eventually they arrived at the door of Leblanc. Akira stepped in, Ryuji closely following and observing his boyfriends actions.

"Ah, you're back." Sojiro greeted the teen. Morgana leapt out of his school bag and onto a bar stool.

Akira nodded and gave him a wave, pulling the faux blonde towards the back of the café.

"Hey Boss!" Ryuji replied as he was dragged past the counter and up the stairs to the attic. "Wow, someone's impatient today."

The longer Akira waited for the words to form in his head the more nervous he felt. Nothing conveyed his feelings correctly. What were his feelings in the first place? Words swirled around in his head.

"Yo… Akira!" Ryuji snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry Ryuji, I got a bit lost in my head." Akira apologised.

"It's okay man, I do it all the time," The blonde commented, sitting himself on Akira's bed. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Akira opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

' _Come on, just tell him. You've done scarier things than this!_ ' He mentally scolded himself. Taking a deep breath he tried again.

"I… I'm pregnant? I think? I took a test at school today," He paused to take the test out of his pocket, sure enough the two pink lines shouted at him. "I was going to go to Takemi's to be sure…"

"For real?!" Ryuji yelled. "How?!"

Akira mentally face-palmed. "I'm sure you know how and you should know when too."

"Shit… Valentine's…"

"Bingo."

"What do we do? How do I tell my mom? How do we tell Boss?!" Ryuji's voice was getting louder and louder.

"Shhh! Ryu! It's okay. We've got time, it's only been what, two months? Plenty of time before I stand out," Akira commented, taking a seat next to the faux blonde. "Let me handle Sojiro." Ryuji deflated a little knowing he had time to get his story straight before he had to break the news to his mother.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be a dad!" He squealed and flung his arms around the other boy, both too lost in thoughts to hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You're what?" Sojiro questioned. Morgana followed close behind. The pair yelped and let each other go with a start and looked to the landing of the attic where Sojiro stood with a despairing look on his face.

"Uh… Surprise?" Akira replied.

\---

A month had passed since Akira had told Ryuji the news and had paid Takemi’s clinic a visit to confirm that he was, in fact, pregnant. Sojiro had accepted his situation, despite being angry at first that the teen had been so stupid under his roof, he knew now how determined Akira was to make it work during the discussion about how to move forward with this bombshell. His morning sickness had also begun to fade out much to his relief.

However, the news that Takemi had given him during the ultrasound had changed a lot of their plan. She wished him well and reminded him of his next appointment as she watched him head down the street to Leblanc. His emotions swirled around in his head - some excitement and happiness, others nervous and terrified.

The ringing of the door chime echoed in the small coffee shop, the aroma of coffee swirled around the quiet room. Akira always enjoyed the feeling of walking into Leblanc, he felt protected when he stepped through the doorway - it was home, his safe haven from the judgemental and harsh world outside.

“Akira! Mona! Welcome back!” Futaba announced as she hopped off the bar stool she was perched on. 

“Welcome home, kid.” Sojiro added.

“Glad to be home,” Akira signed as he gently placed his bag with Morgana in down on the bar stool and carefully slumped himself into the booth opposite, placing a hand on his swollen middle. “My feet are killing me… Being pregnant sucks.”

Sojiro chuckled. “That's all on you kid, you shouldn't have been so irresponsible.” The raven haired boy covered his blushing face with his hands and groaned.

“I know, I know, we've had this lecture, Sojiro.” He grumbled.

“Any kicks yet?!" Futaba yelled as she leapt over to the booth Akira had plonked himself in.

“Nothing yet, it's still early but you're welcome to feel.” He answered as she reached over the table to carefully place her hands on Akira’s belly.

“I still can't believe you're having a baby--”

“Babies.” Akira quickly interjected, a smirk on his face.

Sojiro choked on his coffee. Futaba’s face lit up.

“Twins?!” The older man exclaimed. “That explains why you're growing quickly, Wakaba didn't show with Futaba until later…"

Akira quietly placed the ultrasound picture on the table. Futaba's reaction was anything but as she snatched it up.

"Warn me before you screech, I have sensitive ears you know!" Morgana whined.

"Sorry Mona! Oh my god, two tiny Akira's!"

"Yeah, as if the delinquent transfer student couldn't get any worse, he gets knocked up with twins." Akira joked.

"School is going to have a field day when they figure out you're pregnant..." The cat sighed. The black haired teen nodded in agreement.

“I’m sure the observant few have realised by now, the amount of times I had to run to the restrooms in class…" Akira pointed out. "Not to mention the way Ryuji's been hovering over me."

\---

Leblanc was closed for the night, the building quiet and still. Akira laid in bed playing on his phone. Morgana had curled up on his chest with a paw outstretched to rest against the swell of Akira's stomach.

"You're going to have to tell the others soon, you know." Morgana yawned. The teen frowned.

"I know… I can't hide any longer can I…" He commented with a sigh, tapping a message to Ryuji.

"You've already grown so much in one month alone, so no, you can't…" The black and white cat replied. Akira sighed again.

-Akira-: Are you awake, my love? I need to talk to you about something.

The energetic blonde quickly replied with a yes. Akira wasted no time in calling, and it didn’t take long for the other to answer.

“Akira? You alright dude?” Ryuji questioned, worry laced in his voice.

“Yes, I'm fine, I went for my scan after school today." Akira smirked. "You really did a number on me, you know Ryuji… ” He teased. Morgana rolled his eyes.

“H-hey, what do ya mean by that, Akira?!” He didn’t need to be in the same room to know that his boyfriend had gone bright red at what he was insinuating. “I'm sorry I had to miss it though…”

“Don't worry, it's okay, I got the ultrasound pictures for you." Akira smiled softly, transfixed to the images of their children growing inside him. "We might need to tell people earlier than we thought though…”

Ryuji made a noise of confusion. “Huh? Why?"

“You put twins in me.”

There was a long pause before the blonde started talking again. "I… W-what?”

“It’s twins, Ryuji.”

“No man, I got that part! I just… Are we going to be able to handle this? My mom is gonna doubly kill me when I build up the courage to tell her.” Ryuji moaned.

Akira hummed. “Sojiro offered to help us out until we graduate and in a stable position. It might just be more often than he wants in this case… Besides, it's not like my parents are going to help out now that their delinquent, troublemaking son got pregnant." The raven haired teen laughed.

“Oh man, I'm so sorry dude…"

“Don’t be, it's my fault too. It isn’t the best timing I'll admit, we’re still in school for a start, but we’ll get through it. I wouldn't change it for the world," Akira paused. 

"I’m going to tell the rest of the group tomorrow though, if that's okay. I don't want to hide it from them anymore.” He continued with confidence.

“Yeah man, I'll be there for ya no matter what, Akira."

"Thank you Ryuji. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Morgana gave Akira a sleepy smile as the cat drifted off to sleep. Opening his messaging app he quickly sent a message to the group chat.

-Akira-: Guys, can we meet up at Leblanc tomorrow? I have some news.

-Ann-: Sure, everything okay?

-Ryuji-: I'm sure it's somethin' amazing. Don't worry, Ann!

-Ann-: You seem pretty sure about that, Ryuji...

-Futaba-: Oh! Is the grand reveal finally happening?!

-Ryuji-: Shaddup, you'll give it away!

-Yusuke-: Do you know something as well, Futaba?

-Futaba-: Uh… Nope! Definitely not! Gotta go!

-Makoto-: She definitely does know.

The raven haired boy smiled as he let the conversation continue as he placed his phone down. Nerves started bubbling inside the boy as he wondered what the other ex-Phantom Thieves would say at this revelation. Sleep soon overcame the nerves as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

\---

Rain pattered against the windows of Leblanc while Sojiro and Futaba chatted away at the counter. Akira fumbled with his phone as the nerves from last night found their way back to him.

"I don't know if I can do this, Mona..." He mumbled to the cat sitting on the table, absent-mindedly rubbing his abdomen.

"You've taken down the strongest shadows and saved us all on more than one occasion. You are our fearless leader, you can tell them about one small pregnancy. They're your friends and they are here for you, Akira." Morgana purred. "You’ll have Ryuji with you too, don’t forget." The cat reminded him.

Akira opened his mouth to make a snarky comment about how none of this was small but he was stopped by the café bell jingling announcing the group's arrival.

"Hey! No shoving, Ryuji! I know it's raining, I was in it too!" Ann yelled at the blonde boy behind her.

"Hurry up then, I wanna see Akira!" He retorted, pushing her further into the warmth of Leblanc. Makoto, Yusuke and Haru followed closely behind. "Hey! Futaba, Boss!"

The café owner waved to the group. "I'll get coffee ready for you all. Soda again, Ryuji?"

"Thanks, Boss!"

The former Phantom Thieves hung up their wet coats and umbrellas on the stand near the door. Akira’s heart skipped a beat as Ryuji gave him a shining smile and practically ran up to the last booth in the café where Akira sat. He had specifically picked this end of the café in case he needed to shoot out to the bathroom, which he definitely needed to do more often now.

“Hey, Aki.” Ryuji lovingly greeted him as he leaned down to press a kiss to the raven's lips and a sly hand on his stomach.

“Gross!” Futaba yelled at the two lovebirds.

“Shaddup, I’m allowed.” Ryuji countered as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

Haru took a seat across from the two nervous boys. "Akira, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" She politely questioned.

"Yeah, Akira! What's the super duper secret?" Futaba teased from the counter with a smirk on her face. Ryuji shot the young redhead a glare. She stuck her tongue out in retort.

"So you do know something… How interesting." Yusuke muttered, perching on the bar stool next to her.

"Shut up Inari, let him speak!"

Sojiro brought the drinks over for the large group. The last drink caused confusion for a lot of the ex-Thieves.

"Water? You're not having a coffee today either?” Makoto remarked. Sojiro chuckled at her comment as he left the group, knowing Akira's reasonings all too well.

"Not at the moment, I don't think I'll be having coffee for at least six months now." Akira scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

“Wait, are you saying what I think you are…?” Ann perked up from the booth behind Haru and Makoto, kneeling up on her seat. Akira squirmed under her scrutiny as she surveyed the boy to confirm her theory. He moved the hand that had settled on his belly to snake around his middle as if to hide it which made it all the more obvious. “Oh my god, you are!” She squealed, clapping her hands. Akira gave her a nervous smile, wordlessly confirming the deductions the blonde had made in her head.

"What is it that you’ve discovered, Ann?" Yusuke questioned, as he tried to process the exchange between the two.

"He's expecting a couple of deliveries!" Futaba butted in with a huge grin on her face. Realisation dawned on the rest of the group.

“Oh? What has he purchased? I need to order more art supplies, myself…” Yusuke muttered.

"Oh, Yusuke..." Makoto despairs.

"She doesn’t mean literally, Yusuke.” Ryuji sighed. He fought the nerves as he continued his explanation for the oblivious artist. “He’s pregnant.” 

“Thank you, Ryu.”

"Ah I see, the beauty of bringing new life into this world!" Yusuke exclaimed dramatically.

"We wanted to tell you all now before you no doubt hear it at school. There's no hiding this anymore, especially with the summer uniform change coming up…" He commented, pointing to his significant bump, which Ryuji’s hand had drifted to throughout the exchange. "Oh! This is yours, my love." Akira passed the spare ultrasound picture to the blonde by his side.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He mumbled, mesmerized by the knowledge that it was his kids. No, _their_ kids. Half his energetic and athletic self and half graceful and confident Akira.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira stood at the train platform, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He couldn't stop thinking about their future. About whether the twins would take after the energetic teen and follow in his running footsteps or whether they'd be more reserved like himself, although if both of the twins inherited his sarcasm he wasn't sure he could cope. He imagined Ryuji running around their future house playing and yelling, annoying Morgana in the process who would yell back. He groaned inwardly and a smile played on his lips, it was going to be a very loud household but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a yell of his name and his boyfriend appearing beside him shortly after, out of breath.

"Slept in again, huh?" Akira quipped, taking in the state of his boyfriend.

"Yep." He panted. "I had to fully sprint here and now my leg's killin' me." The blonde winced. Akira gave him a sympathetic look and wrapped an arm around his waist, giving Ryuji a chance to get some weight off his leg. Moments later their train arrived.

"You can lean on me, let's hop on the train." Ryuji smiled but shook his head.

"It'll be fine dude, you're carryin' enough already anyway." Akira smiled back and rolled his eyes as they both stepped on the train.

"Oh! Speaking of my wonderful and handsome boyfriend…" Ryuji's eyes twinkled as he spoke, taking Akira's hand. "Will you come with me for an important mission after school?"

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Akira asked suspiciously.

"It's nothin' bad, I promise! I just…" The blonde trailed off. The raven haired boy gently squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue. "I… I haven't told my mom about the twins… I can't do it on my own." He admitted. Akira felt the tell-tale signs of Morgana moving in his bag and quietly groaned at the oncoming storm that was an angry cat.

"Come on Ryuji! Get it together, she's going to need to know!" He yowled, shoving his head out of the bag.

"Yes, thank you Mona, I know!" He snapped. "I'm just scared I'm gonna let her down again." Ryuji explained in a quiet voice. Akira frowned.

"I'll come with you. You helped me last night with the team, I'll help you with your mother."

"You're too soft on him." Morgana sighed and slipped back into the bag.

"Are you sure? That'd be amazin', I'll swing by your class after school then!" The deep hazelnut brown of Ryuji's eyes lit up as they continued their journey to school, hand in hand.

\-----

The end of day bell finally rang after eons of waiting. True to his word, Ryuji immediately bolted through the door to his class, barely managing to stop himself beside Akira’s desk.

“He’s not going anywhere that fast Ryuji, calm down!” Ann yelled after nearly being barrelled over by the speeding blonde bullet. Ryuji shrugged innocently, a small grin appearing on his face. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two to whatever it is you need to do, I’ve got a shoot to get to.” She excused herself, giving them a wave as she walked out of the room. Akira called a small good luck after the blonde girl.

"Are you ready to go, Ryu?” He calmly asked as he moved his bag towards the hiding cat in his desk.

Mishima curiously watched the two, trying to be as covert as he could be. He'd known something happened with Kurusu with all the times he'd excuse himself from class but he never got any clear answers from the boy when he’d asked directly.

“Morgana knows you won’t be carrying him around all the time soon, right?” Ryuji deflected. The cat gave a defeated ‘I know’ and clambered into the bag.

“You’ve been Tokyo’s most spoiled cat up until you know.” Akira chuckled. Morgana tried to argue that he was _not_ a cat and he definitely wasn’t spoiled but Ryuji had started on a new train of thought.

“He’s gonna have to deal with two more of me.” He grinned devilishly, unknown that a certain navy haired boy had caught wind of their conversation.

Akira noticed Mona freeze as if this was the first time he’d ever thought of that situation. The pregnant boy laughed.

“We’ll see how much of your energy they’re going to have when they start kicking hell out of me.” Akira countered, leaving a hand on his bump for a second. Mishima's face flushed - did he just understand that right?

Ryuji giggled with the raven haired boy. “Well, we should get going, I warned my mom that we were headin’ straight back since she has the day off.” The ex-athlete offered his hand to his boyfriend who graciously accepted. The bluette focussed his attention back to his phone, hoping his face had calmed down enough to not show that he'd heard their conversation as they walked out of the room.

\-----

"We're here!" Ryuji called as he let Akira into the small apartment he and his mother shared and locked the door behind him out of habit. Akira had been over many times since he'd been in Tokyo, so at least they wouldn't have to deal with introductions.

"'Yuji, welcome home! Nice to see you too, Akira!" His mother beamed. Akira greeted her with his own warm smile. "What brings you home so quickly? I thought you'd both be out with your friends."

"Y-yeah, we… uh…" Ryuji stammered, "we need to tell you somethin' really important."

A flicker of worry appeared in his mother's eyes. The blonde shook his head and made his way over to the kitchen to start on some drinks, Akira made an attempt to help his boyfriend but Ryuji refused.

"Nah man, go make yourself comfortable and put your feet up!"

He knew he couldn't win now. He sighed and plonked himself down on the sofa next to Ryuji's mom and watched as Ryuji nervously busied himself in the kitchen.

Eventually Ryuji walked back over to the pair, carefully handing them drinks as he placed himself on a chair nearby. Akira gave him a grateful smile.

"So, what's all this about?" His mother spoke up after silence fell upon the apartment.

“Well, you obviously know about me ‘n’ Akira…” Ryuji started, nerves frayed and thoughts all over the place. “Uh so… The thing is… we…" He took a deep breath to ground himself. He regretted sitting so far away from Akira.

"Do you want me to say it this time, Ryu?" Akira calmly asked. A nod came in reply as the blonde struggled to find his words.

Akira adjusted himself on the sofa so he could face Ryuji's mother. 

(Which was easier said than done when you have a substantial bump that you're trying to be subtle about, he realised.)

"Mrs. Sakamoto… What your son was going to say is that… I'm pregnant, with twins."

“A-are you serious? Ryuji, is this true?” She muttered, looking to her son for any form of confirmation, to which all she got was another nod.

“It was an accident, we got carried away…” Akira started, “but we're going to do everything we can to make sure they're safe and loved."

Ryuji took a deep breath as he finally forced his nerves to settle down.

"I know I haven't been the best son, I effed up my scholarship and now this… But I promise I'll make it back up to ya, I'm gonna work extra hard for Akira and the kids. It might take a while, but we'll make it work." He glanced over to his mother. He flinched as he saw tears start to fall. "I'm sorry, ma, I know you're angry at me for messin' another thing up."

"'Yuji, you silly thing, I'm not angry at you. I'm shocked and maybe a bit disappointed as you're both still high schoolers, but I'm not angry. I'm glad you know that it won't be easy bringing these children up, I'm so proud of you Ryuji." Akira brought her a tissue for her tears sliding down her face. "I'll support you both the best I can."

"Thanks." Ryuji choked out. Akira quickly moved to his side, gently pulling the blonde into a soft embrace.

\------

After their confession was over, the couple had moved to Ryuji's room. Akira flopped on the bed on his back while Ryuji sat on the edge.

"You okay, Ryu?" He questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He smiled back, placing a hand on Akira's stomach. "I can't wait to feel them." He said absent-mindedly.

Akira put his hand over Ryuji's. "Me too."

"I love you, 'kira."

"I love you too."

Ryuji carefully shuffled himself further on the bed to place a kiss on Akira's lips. The raven haired boy flushed and pulled him in further and kissed him harder. Ryuji smirked, gently pushing Akira's shirt up and feeling the bare skin of the bump. His hand moved in circles over the boy's stomach as he kissed him again. Akira moaned into the kiss.

A ping of Akira's phone echoed around the room, much to Ryuji's disappointment. Akira tried to ignore it but another ping closely followed it.

"This better be important…" Akira sighed as he picked up his phone from the nightstand.

-Ann-: Why has Morgana suddenly appeared at my house? What are you doing?

-Ann-: In fact… never mind, I don't wanna know.

Akira chuckled.

-Akira-: I'm at Ryuji's. Can you keep him for the night?

-Ann-: I said I didn't wanna know! but I understand why he ran off to me then, be careful!-- wait, it's a bit late for that ;)

-Akira-: Ha ha, very funny.

-Ann-: Morgana says don't stay up too late! Bye <3

"Damn that cat, blocking me wherever he goes…" Ryuji mumbled, cuddling Akira.

"That's why I planned in advance last time." He giggled.

"Will I have to book an appointment when I want a lil fun with my own boyfriend?" Ryuji complained.

"You'll have to ask my alarm clock/PA." Akira snickered as he kissed the other boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long! I could've whacked a random name for Ryuji's mum but my brain is not very imaginative so you got Nameless Mother No.1  
> (I'm also not very good at anything close to smut so that's all you're getting on that front mates, sorry!)
> 
> come bug me on Tumblr;  
> eryth-sea-alcamoth.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to fix some points I completely glossed over when I started this fic, but enjoy!

Time ticked on as the now third years continued to struggle through school without two of their friends. Granted, Akira struggled for different reasons, like trying to hide the growing bump of his twins in the summer uniform since he was now 16 weeks pregnant.

Which clearly he wasn't doing a good enough job with as Kawakami had called him out on it after class one day. She had sighed heavily and told him to come to her if anything happened and to not overwork himself once he’d finally told her the truth.

Rumours of Akira’s pregnancy were in full force, no matter where he went he heard someone whispering about his situation - not that he wasn't used to people whispering about him - but with the still circulating reputation of his criminal record, it seemed to add to the pressure.

So when the final bell rang he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Ryuji came to his class to pick him up as usual, Akira quickly grabbed the blonde and dragged him out of school and back to Leblanc. He wanted to be out of the mess of anxiety that was school as quickly as possible.

Pregnancy hormones, rumours, school work and aching feet built up Akira's grouchy mood. 

Add the fact that Sojiro had banned him from helping out until the twins were born to that list and he couldn’t help but feel a little useless and angry.

"Come on Sojiro, I can help out for a bit longer." 

"And have my customers call me out for making a pregnant teenager continue working? No way." Sojiro replied.

"'No' seems to be a running theme recently." A snarky reply came from Akira.

He ignored the tone of voice. "This is for your own safety, it’s not just you anymore, remember?" The older man told the boy with a frown as he folded his arms.

"I know but still..." Akira huffed, landing a hand gently on the top of his stomach.

"I don’t want you overworkin' yourself and neither does Boss.” Ryuji interjected. Akira had almost forgotten he was there.

"I've been careful working before I got pregnant and it'll be the same now." He countered.

"I still don't like it man…" The faux blonde voiced his concern. "You need to slow down or you'll hurt yourself or worse." 

Akira knew Ryuji was right but he couldn’t stop his next words from flying out in red hot anger.

"That was never a problem in the Metaverse though, was it!"

Ryuji stiffened, a frown forming on his face. Sojiro crossed his arms with a disappointed look on his face from Akira’s outburst.

"That was different and you know it. Text me when you've calmed down, okay?" Ryuji's voice wavered as he tried to not lash out and quickly left before he got an answer. Suddenly, Akira was alone in the middle of a silent Leblanc with an unimpressed Sojiro.

“You better apologise to that boy.”

The pregnant man sighed before he mumbled out an 'I will' and trudged upstairs and laid down on his bed, vision blurring with tears that were now starting to fall as he replayed the conversation in his head.

Morgana gingerly hopped his way up stairs. "Are you okay, Akira?" He spoke quietly, worried that if he spoke any louder he'd crack the boy.

"'m fine." He mumbled, turning over to face the wall.

Mona knew he wasn't but kept silent. He leapt up on the sofa, respecting Akira's unspoken wish to have his moment of privacy.

After a long silence the boy quietly spoke up. 

"Hey… Mona?"

"Yes?" He answered, head tilted to the side.

“Do...do you think I'm going to be a good parent?" Akira mumbled, hand drifting over his belly.

"Of course you will! You're the brilliant leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts after all!"

Akira huffed a small laugh. "Being a mom to two kids is a little different from commanding six teenagers and a cat in battle.”

Morgana let the comment slide. "I know you'll do a great job, Akira. Besides, you have all of us to help you." He purred.

"Thank you, Morgana," Akira said as he grabbed his phone from the windowsill. "I should apologize to Ryuji…"

Morgana nodded. "That knuckle-head is probably worried sick about you." 

The teen took a deep breath as he opened up Ryuji's message thread.

-Akira-: Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have made that stupid comment.

Akira pressed send and waited for a reply for a few minutes. He knew it was late, but the anxiety had started to gather in the back of his mind when the blonde didn't reply straight away.

'What if I went too far and he leaves us?'

'He probably hates me now.'

Just as Akira was about to give up and put his phone down again, it buzzed with a message.

-Ryuji-: it's fine Aki, don't worry.

At least he'd used a nickname, Akira thought, that's a good sign.

-Akira-: No, it's not. I know you're both trying to help, you don’t deserve for me to lash out.

-Ryuji-: really dude, it's okay, it's gotta be hard to sit still after everythin' that happened last year.

There was a pause between Ryuji's messages. He watched the three dots jump while the boy typed.

-Ryuji-: eff it, I'm comin' back. Leave the door open for me!

Akira laughed quietly and carefully moved from the bed to head downstairs.

After unlocking the café door, Akira sat himself in one of the booths, begging his eyes to stay open long enough to either greet his boyfriend or be awake enough to stop a passing burglar trash the place. Not that he'd be able to stop that quickly.

It didn't take long for Ryuji to announce his arrival by fling the door open, scaring Akira out of his half asleep state.

Well, at least he wasn't getting killed by a thief. Or a detective. Again.

"Shit, sorry dude!"

"It's okay," Akira smiled, lifting himself up. "Sojiro would've murdered me if he knew I almost fell asleep in one of the café booths in this state anyway." He joked.

"Glad I could save you from that then.” The blonde smiled, hands moving towards the others waist.

"I'm happy you came back." He spoke softly and pulled the other boy in for the tightest hug he could manage. Ryuji mumbled a 'love you' into the boy's neck, snaking one hand through Akira's soft black curls.

"I don't know how you put up with me… Especially now." Akira mumbled. Ryuji pulled back to lift the other's chin up to face him.

"Hey, I don't 'put up' with you, I love you so much and I always want to be with you no matter what. Nothin' you do will change that." Ryuji finished with a gentle kiss on his nose. "Not even a few temper tantrums from these two." He added, teasing the black haired boy.

"Thank you, Ryu, I love you." He sniffed, trying to hide the small tears escaping his eyes by burying his face into Ryuji's neck.

"I love you too, Aki," Ryuji smiled fondly at the mop of dark curly hair. "But you're gonna have to let me go so I can lock the door though dude." He chuckled as Akira stuck to his side.

Akira blushed and swiftly released his grip on the blonde. "Sorry." He almost whispered with a small smile.

Ryuji locked the Leblanc door and slowly followed Akira back up to the attic. He started to resent the fact he was in an attic. 

"You okay, dude?" Ryuji asked as he had to catch his breath at the top of the stairs. The pregnant boy started to struggle having to go up and down a flight of stairs when he wanted to go to the bathroom - he didn't want to think about later months. Maybe he'd live in one of the café booths.

"These two don't like making it easy, that's all." He replied. Ryuji giggled, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

Morgana still slept soundly on the sofa.

Once they settled on his bed, Akira's head laid against Ryuji's chest, a hand tucked safely around his stomach. Ryuji wrapped an arm around the boy and placed his other hand on top of Akira's. The ebony haired boy fell asleep first - the sound of Ryuji's heartbeat lulling him into a safe, sound sleep. The blonde placed a kiss in Akira's soft curls with a gentle smile and drifted off to sleep himself.

\-----

"It's so hot!" Ann whined, using her makeshift paper fan to attempt to cool herself down in the July heat. 

Students buzzed around the classroom, talking about their plans for summer break or complaining about tough exam questions while Akira, Ann and Mishima crowded around the raven's desk.

"Tell me about it…" Akira huffed. Naturally, he wasn't too pleased about a heatwave being slap bang in the middle of his pregnancy. "Tell Ryuji I love him, I'm not going to make it!" He exclaimed, placing the back of his hand against his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

"God, you're so extra… Tell him yourself, drama queen!" Ann retorted with a laugh. "I'm so glad exams are over though, now we can relax!" She leaned back in her chair and stretched.

"Speak for yourself." Akira muttered.

Ann rolled her eyes. "You need to relax most of all, mister!"

Akira groaned and rubbed his rounded middle. "Trust me, I've tried to… I had to study for these exams and then it's kind of hard to relax after that when you have back pain, swollen ankles and Morgana on your case all day every day." He sighed.

"Sounds rough, Kurusu…" Mishima commented. Akira just shrugged.

"It'll be worth it when they're here, only another 4 months to go." He smiled at the bump.

"Didn't you go to another appointment yesterday?" Mishima asked, noting the way Ryuji had whisked him away at the end of the previous day. Akira nodded.

"Well, do you know what they are yet?" The blonde jumped in before Mishima could ask, leaning in further to Akira's desk.

"I could tell you…" He paused with a Joker-style smirk plastered on his face.

"Spit it out already then!" She yelled in anticipation.

Akira didn't answer straight away, he just leaned back in his chair, keeping his Joker-smirk.

"But I don't know, we wanted a surprise."

Ann quickly picked up a blank piece of paper from her desk. "You're so mean!" She yelled and scrunched up the paper and threw it at Akira's head. It hit him square in the face and knocked his glasses off balance.

"Hey!" Righting his glasses, he grinned as he grabbed the ball of paper.

Mishima shuffled back out of the firing line and Ann yelped. She cowered back into her chair and shielded herself with her arms, giggling while she waited for retaliation.

Akira sat up straight in his seat and lined his shot to break through Ann's barrier - or rather just aim through the gap between her arms. 

A small shift in his middle caught him off guard and the paper fell back onto his desk. It didn't feel like a twinge he'd ever had before, his eyes shot open and his hands flew to his stomach.

"Everything okay, Kurusu?" The navy haired boy asked in worry. Ann slowly moved from her defensive position to see Akira frozen in place.

"Holy shit." Was all the boy could manage for a couple of minutes as the shifting happened again.

"Akira?" Ann called.

Akira felt a stray tear streak down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away as he snapped out of his little trance. "They're moving..." His face lit up. "I could feel them moving!"

"Oh my god, Akira!" Ann shouted, launching herself out of her chair to wrap her arms around Akira. A few students turned to look at the group for a moment from Ann's yell before going back to their original conversations. "This is amazing!"

"Wow, I'm so happy for you, Kurusu!" Mishima beamed.

"Thanks, guys," He smiled, keeping a hand on his stomach in case they moved again.

"I bet Ryuji cries when you tell him about this." Ann smirked. Mishima nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face.

Akira laughed, imagining Ryuji's eyes shining bright and welling up with tears, hands on Akira's stomach, trying to feel the twins' squirming with far too much excitement for one man.

"Honestly… Yeah, he probably will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly... I had to boot up P5 just to look at the calendar to see where it would place Akiren at any point  
> I also had a particularly fun time writing the last section with Ann, Akiren and Mishi
> 
> hope you enjoyed, comments are always welcome!
> 
> tumblr: eryth-sea-alcamoth.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this was originally going to be Akeshu but I changed my mind last minute so I had to rewrite a bunch of dialogue ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Ryuji deserved a whole bunch more love for how he's treated in game anyway so who better than Akira  
> a lot of Akira's pregnancy is gonna mean me rushing around searching up a load of things so bear with me if I get it wrong -- I haven't had personal experience with this
> 
> I've got a lil bit more planned but I wanna see how this goes so lemme know if you want more ^^
> 
> eryth-sea-alcamoth.tumblr.com


End file.
